


day 7: under the haze of a blue moon with you

by halfwheeze



Series: thirty ways to wreck a train [7]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: College AU, M/M, substance use, they smoked a little weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 06:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13992141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfwheeze/pseuds/halfwheeze
Summary: a good night in the life of ryan bergara.





	day 7: under the haze of a blue moon with you

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is day seven of a 30-day series I'm trying out! I can't say that I'll be fantastic at it, but I'm gonna try!
> 
> Day seven is laughter! Hope you enjoy!

College is a magical place, you know? There’s music playing somewhere in the background, but, for once at a college party, it’s not loud enough to make him want to rip out all the chords and leave. He’s laying on something warm, his head and shoulders against someone’s stomach; he thinks it’s Shane. It’s probably Shane. Shane is a security blanket as a person, but like, only for Ryan, if that makes any sense. He hopes it makes sense? It would be okay if it didn’t though. A lot of things don’t make sense right now, but that’s okay, because things that don’t make sense can still be a lot of fun. It takes a large hand coming down on the top of his head, soft and cradling, for him to realise that he was speaking aloud. 

“I think we may have given you too much, little guy,” Shane says, laughing aloud and pulling Ryan up until he’s fully against Shane instead of just kind of laying on him. Ryan relaxes into him immediately, turning his head in a way that kinda hurts his neck, but it puts his nose against Shane’s throat, so he doesn't mind. He feels Shane laugh again before the other guy just turns him, holding him close against his chest. He probably has, like, the best boyfriend in the entire world, and he should feel bad for the other people who date boys, but he so doesn’t. Shane is so great and Ryan is so glad to have him. He thinks he’s talking out loud again, based on Shane’s laughter alone. 

“You are. How are you feelin’, bud?” Shane asks, and then there’s a hand running through Ryan’s hair, and that’s nice. He can hear the smile in Shane’s voice and Shane’s so pretty he even sounds pretty, and isn’t that just the greatest. Shane is wonderful. He thinks about Shane’s question really hard to formulate a response, because it really is hard. He thinks he’s commentating all of this out loud, because Shane snorts, and a lot of people don’t think snorting is cute but Ryan does. He likes anything that means Shane is happy, but he’s focussing. He’s totally focussing and answering this question, which he totally remembers, because he’s a boss. 

“I. I feel really good and nice and warm, and like I love you a lot, but also like my head is inside of an aquarium? I don’t know how else to describe it,” Ryan explains, disjointed and sounding kind of like the tea readings from the third Harry Potter movie? You know where Trelawney is making them read the tea cups so everyone is talking out of their ass and lingering and stuff? Shane squeezes him closer and laughs really close to his ear and it’s really nice and he loves his boyfriend so much, man. They’re laying on the floor, but Ryan can’t even really notice because Shane is beneath him and so nice and big and comfortable and so big. He thought once upon a time that he’d want to date a guy shorter than him because he’d only ever dated girls but Shane is so big and he loves it. He loves feeling small. 

“You’re so cute,” Shane comments, quiet and soft like Ryan wasn’t supposed to hear it, and Ryan laughs, hiding his face against Shane’s collarbone and pressing a kiss against it. Shane gathers him a little closer, making their faces even to kiss Ryan first on both cheeks, on the nose, and then his lips. Their kissing is lazy and saccharine sweet and Ryan loves their closeness and loves  _ Shane _ , just so much. They’re at a party and they’re in the floor and they’re making out and Ryan just wants to be closer to Shane, if that’s even possible. Not a scant centimeter of his body is touching the floor because he’s entirely on top of Shane, and he loves that. He loves this party. 

It’s kinda weird actually. They’re making out on the floor in the same room as another couple making out on the floor, and it’s not just any couple; it’s a close friend of Ryan’s, Steven Lim, and one of his boyfriends. He’s not one hundred percent sure on which one it is because he’s kinda distracted at the moment, but he thinks it might be Adam. Yeah! Steve said Drew was doing some things for a class tonight and told him to  _ Have fun with Adam _ , which apparently had some significance. That’s on a list of a million and one things Ryan does not want to know. He does, however, want to know what Shane just did with his tongue, because it was kinda awesome. He pulls back to say so because he’s not the king of good decisions right now and Shane just moves to biting at his jaw and Ryan forgets what he was going to say, to be honest. The fishtank feeling is heavy right now. 

“Fuck,” he remarks eloquently, moving the hand on Shane’s shoulder up and into his hair. It only takes that much for Shane to pull back, looking him directly in the eye with something fierce and turned on and just this shade of in love and  _ very hot _ . It gives Ryan more clarity in one moment than he’s had in the past hour all put together and takes the breath out of his lungs. Shane leans close to his ear. 

“We should leave,” he says, quiet but sure, and Ryan frowns, narrowing his eyes and looking at Shane with an expression that totally isn’t a pout. Shane grins, but it’s still got that sharpness to it. “I want to be on top of you, but I’m not putting you on this floor, and I want to be inside of you, but I’m not fucking you in public,” Shane explains, and all of the moisture leeches out of Ryan’s mouth, all in one go.  _ Fuck _ . His hands go tight in Shane’s hair and on Shane’s upper arm, and the other man grins even wider. “Let’s get out of here.” 

“Yeah,” Ryan says, breathless, and gets up slowly so he doesn’t hurt Shane or himself. As soon as Shane gets up, he has Ryan’s hand in his and is dragging him out of the front door, throwing a compliment of the party at the host before bursting out of the door. Ryan is both surprised and unsurprised to be pushed against the bricks beside the door, crowded against the wall and kissed like he’ll never be kissed again. Shane’s warm hands are on the sides of his face, though one migrates quickly to the wall to keep Shane upright. Ryan’s own hands are on Shane’s hips, and Ryan has to make himself pull away, laughing lightly. 

“I thought you weren’t gonna fuck me in public, Shay,” he says into Shane’s ear, cocky with the buzz still in him. Shane bites his throat lightly and then pulls back entirely, taking his hand. 

“Let’s go home, then,” he says, like he wasn’t the one who stopped them to make out against someone else’s house. Their shared apartment is just down the street, but Shane stops them twice more to crowd Ryan against a hard surface and take what he wants. Ryan can’t say he minds, giving as good as he gets and leaving marks on Shane whenever he can. He loves it when Shane gets like this, forceful and horny and  _ so _ fucking hot, he can hardly stand it. The third time they stop, Ryan places a soft kiss to the side of Shane’s forehead when he leans down, grabbing at him. 

“Take me home,” he says, soft and sweet in the way he knows calms Shane down, and Shane nods, putting one last biting kiss on Ryan’s lips before they walk the rest of the way to the apartment. The rest of the way home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a prompt @halfwheeze on tumblr, and I'll get to it when I can!


End file.
